Shadow
by setFIREtomyHEART
Summary: Ron follows Harry one night and gets an eyeful. HarryDraco slash!


Ron stared after Harry, who had risen shortly after midnight from their shared flat with a few other Order members. Ron could now see that the black haired boy was fully dressed beneath his covers, and he sneaked from the bedroom with strange purpose, into the living room. The freckle faced boy knew somehow that this wasn't just getting a cup of water, or a midnight snack, and stood quietly, haphazardly throwing on a robe and boots, and, pocketing his wand, he followed Harry. Harry was standing at the window, and befuddling Ron now more than ever, he opened it silently and stepped out onto the stairwell. He left the window open, which allowed the faintest breeze to waft into the room and ruffle the redhead's hair, waking him from his musings. He hesitated, and then followed him out of the window.

He winced slightly at the creaking give the rusty stairs made when he put his full weight on them, but Harry, who had reached the bottom already, seemed not to notice. He stood shivering in the half light of the alleyway, his breath crystallizing in a cloud before him. Ron eased down further on the stairs, until he was two landing above Harry, who was glancing around, in the night, and seemed to be waiting for something.

**Or someone.**

Somewhere, a cat caterwauled in the distance, startling Harry terribly. His eyes whirled quickly in his head, looking in all possible directions. He sighed, and then chuckled half heartedly.

"Goddamn cat. I'm getting weird," he muttered, looking down both ways of the alley, then surreptitiously reached into his jacket and drew out a cigarette and a lighter. He licked his lips, slowly, and stuck the cancer stick between them, lighting it quickly. Taking it between his fingers, he took a long drag, and a half inch of ash appeared on the end. He breathed the smoke out slowly, almost finished. Ron was about to leap out of his hiding space and demand why Harry had snuck out of the flat to smoke muggle cigarettes, when someone called out of the darkness to the bespectacled boy, and both Ron and Harry jumped out of their skins.

"Why the hell are you smoking that stupid thing?" demanded an almost arrogant voice. Harry nearly inhaled the cigarette at his words, and he quickly tossed it aside, grinding out the ember under the heal of his trainer. Draco Malfoy emerged from the alleyway across from where Ron hid, his brow knotted and a slight frown on his thin lips.

Harry tried to conjure up an explanation, but came up empty, looking at Malfoy with a pout of a puppy who knew he wasn't supposed to chew on his master's shoes, but did it just the same, and was caught in the act. Malfoy crossed his arms in weary annoyance, and Ron, through his confusion, could see he held a scroll of some kind. The red head calmed down slightly. He could see now that Malfoy was the spy that had been mentioned in the meetings, but not by name. Ron was about to quietly go back up to bed, when he felt a slight jerk in his stomach. Something about this didn't seem quite what he thought. Ron settled back in, hiding himself more carefully this time.

"Christ, you don't have to be a muggle to know they give you cancer!" said the blonde annoyed, holding out the scroll, which Harry took, still looking guilty. He opened the seal on the scroll and read, nodding at whatever it said. "Does it check out?" said Malfoy, smirking. Harry shot him a look, then resealed it, sticking it in his pocket.

"Now, did you want to…" began Harry drifting off with a strange gaze at the Slytherin. Ron frowned from his hiding place on the landing, staring intently at the pair of them, who seemed to be looking with a peculiar fierce glare at each other, neither moving. Malfoy nodded slowly, and without anymore words, they began to strip off their clothes. Ron almost gasped, but clasped a hand over his mouth like a little boy who had let slip a curse word. He leaned forward, watching this strange spectacle. As soon as Malfoy was stripped of most of his clothes, he rushed forward, grabbing Harry by the shoulders and giving him a teeth grinding kiss. Ron could hear Harry moan as he tried to get out of his pants. Soon they were nearly bare in the cold alley way, their light bodies shining in the half-light. Malfoy still had black slacks on, and Harry's shirt was still on, though unbuttoned so fast Ron thought he heard buttons flying out into the darkness.

The blonde shoved Harry hard into the wall, their bodies slamming together, and they both gasped through the kiss at the contact. The hidden Ron gaped, and tried to look away, but found that he couldn't even blink.

**Oh God, they're….they're…**

He began trying to deny this even as he watched the situation unfold before his eyes.

Even as Harry's hand snaked down Draco's front to….Ron couldn't even fathom it. Malfoy panted heavily, pulling Harry closer and imitating the brunette's movements on him. Harry let what could be considered a strangled scream, his head falling back to rest on the brick of the flat building. The blonde covered the exposed pale skin with kisses, his hands caressing every available inch of skin of Harry's body, paying special attention to his lower body.

The Gryffindor sunk his nails into the Slytherin's pale back, and it seemed to finally break him of his final thread of inhibition. With a growl, he spun Harry around; slamming his chest into the brunette's back and sinking into him. Harry screamed to raise the dead, and Malfoy quickly clamped a hand over his mouth, gasping and moaning with pleasure.

This was when Ron finally was able to look away, crawl quietly back up the stairs, and go back inside to bed. It was a long while before he heard the footfalls of Harry coming back inside. He rolled over soon after Harry crawled back into bed, and saw that the sun was finally ascending, slowing but steadily mixing gold and crimson with sapphire and plum to create a bloody sunrise.

A/n: well, that should appease my I Hate You fans. Sorry guys, been kind of in a writer's block, so I wrote this to get me out of my funk. Love to you all!

3Crimson


End file.
